Elizabeth Mason
by Bella-Piano
Summary: Elizabeth Adelaide Mason, named after her mother, is Edward's twin sister. Elizabeth is a vampire and both siblings thinks that the other is dead. What happens when they meat again? Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Denali Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters, Stephanie Meyer does.A/N: I hope you guys like it!! It's my first so it may not be great. Enjoy!!=]**Chapter 1. The Denali Clan

* * *

I ran through the woods, about to pounce on my prey, when I heard a noise. I stopped in my tracks and listened. I heard the sound of fabric, hair, and the rustle of leaves moved by bare feet. I turned slowly around and saw a woman with strawberry-blond hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. Her scent was all too familiar. Vampire. I got into a crouch and let out a hiss.

She raised up her hands in surrender, stepped forward, and said, "I mean you no harm young one. I just want to talk to you and take you to my home."

I eyed her suspiciously and asked her in my soprano voice, "What if I can't trust you?" While I watched her I got into her mind and made her tell the truth.

"Well, I trust that you will make a decision. You can follow me to my home or I will leave you here unharmed." She was telling the truth. I made her and she was telling the truth.

I straightened up and relaxed my shoulders. I walked over to her at a human pace and when I reached her she held out her hand in a friendly gesture. I took it and she said, "My name is Tanya. Your name is?"

I paused, unsure before saying, "My name is Elizabeth Mason."

"Well, hello Elizabeth." She gestured for me to follow her to her house. It only took us a few seconds to get there. It was a big log cabin that had a lake in the back with three expensive looking cars parked on the side. The porch was arched at the top and had a rocking chair with a small, round table in the right hand corner. In side was even Better. On the right, built into the ground, was a staircase that looked like it went into the basement. On the left was a hallway that went into four other rooms. And in front of me was a sitting room that had a fifty inch flat screen TV, two long black, leather couches, and a black, leather Lazy-boy. Behind the sitting room was a kitchen that had black appliances, Verde Butterfly granite counter tops and rich brown cabinets. The tile was a mocha tan color.

While my eyes drifted across the room they settled on three other vampires. There was a female vampire that had pale blond hair that was strait as corn silk. The other two both had black hair and were holding hands. I knew they were "vegetarian" vampires because of their gold eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its such a short chapter!! Review!!!!=]**


	2. My story

**A/N: Sorry I left you guys with a really small chapter!! Heres chapter two.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. My story

* * *

The blond jumped and whispered something in Tanya's ear. She went back to her seat and stared at me.

The male was the first to speak. "Hello, I'm Eleazar and this is Carmen," he gestured towards the female beside him. "That's Kate." he pointed to the blond. "May I ask you your name"?

"Um. . . My name is Elizabeth Mason." I answered hesitantly.

Kate jumped again but remained seated. "Whats your story? You know, how you became a vampire."

"I don't really want to tell it." I said, fealing uncomfurtable.

Kate raised her eye brows and said, "Oh, its okay. We just want to hear it." So far I found her a bit annoying.

I huffed. "Fine. Well, I was attacked in an alley by a man - he just happened to be a vampire. Three days after the attack I was under ground and he was gone. I stayed under ground for a few months and than ran to a desert. I stayed in the desert for a year and than went back home. I didn't want to go back to where my family lived because they thought I was dead and I looked completely different. So, I lived in an abandoned building. I kept tabs on my family until the Spanish influenza hit. My family got it and I was desperate to get them medical care. I got them a doctor and watched over them from the side lines. My parent died first. The only family I had left was my twin brother.

"One night I got attacked by two vampires. They chased me out of town and fought me. I got injured in the process of killing them. It took me longer to get back and when I did I found out that my brother had been killed by the Spanish influenza. I gave up after that. He was my best friend." I stopped, watching thier faces intently.

Kate looked slightly dazed until she zoomed out of the room and came back with a phone in her hand. She handed it to Tanya and whispered something in her ear. Tanya gasped and dialed a number.

I looked over to ask Eleazar and Carmen what happend, but when I looked at them I saw that they looked just as shocked as Tanya.

I went over to the Lazy-boy and sat down. I pressed my body farther into it and waited.

Eleazar turned his body in my direction and asked, "So, you can minipulate the mind, am I right?"

I stared at him, my mouth agap, and said, "Yes, your right."

He laughed softly and said, "I can tell what peoples abilities are. That's my power."

That made a lot more sense. "Oh. That explains it then."

He laughed again and asked, "So, what can you do to the mind?"

"Um, I can control it, put thoughts and pictures into it, and I can bring thoughts from your mind to your mouth to form words."

"Ah." was all he said and than left it at that.

I rested my head againts the head rest (for all the peolpe out there, vampires don't get tired, what she is doing is just out of habbit from acting like a human) and listened to Tanya's conversation. I only cought the last part.

"Are you sure Carlisle" She sighed. "Well, okay, see you in the morning." She hung up and turned to us. "Well, we're going on vacation." she turned to me. "_All _of us are going."

I darted out of the house and went to the abandoned shed I was living in and grabbed my only bag. I ran back throught the woods fealing at eas. I always loved to run. Even as a human. But, now its better because you can pass everything withought running in to something or getting tired. You pass it quickly but can still see everything just as clearly as you would walking.

I got back to the house to see that every one was all ready to go. Carmen walked up to me and handed me a little silver cell phone. She grabbed my bag and looked inside. "Are all of your clothes holding up?" she asked looking up at me.

"I could use new ones." I said.

"Perfect. I have clothing that you can use." She grabbed my wrist and hauled me into one of the rooms on the left. She planted me on a big, brown couch. She came back and handed me three sets of clothing. One bright, dark blue tank top with jean shorts, a long sleeved red shirt that was a scupe neck with faded, dark blue skinny jeans, and a brown sweater with boot cut jeans.

"Thank you." I said, looking up at her in gratitude.

She smiled. "Your welcome." She gestured for us to go back out to the others. I didn't bother to run so when I got there Carmen was back in her seat besides Eleazar.

Several things were going on at once. Kate was dashing all around the room, trying to get things together and Tanya was on the phone again, talking at a rapid speed. She came to a halt in front of me, closed the phone, and said, "Now, we are going to go to a friend of our's and stay there for while. We are forcing you to come with us and after we get there you can decide on weather you would like to stay there with us or not."

I thought over it, pretending I wasn't sure, and said, "Okay. I want to go anyways."

She looked happier. "Great!" She turned back to the others and said, "If we leave now than we can get there before seven. Its nine p.m. now." Every one said okay and darted out the front door.

I folowed and ended up standing in front of three diferent cars. There was a black Honda Civice, a bright red Jeep, and a bright blue Porsche.

Tanya was standing next to the jeep, waiting for me. I walked up to her and placed my bags in the back.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p.'

I swung my self over and into the back seat. I was wearing the blue tank top, jean shorts, and white tennis shoes.

Kate was driving and started the engine. We backed out of the drive way and headed off.

It was quite natural for Kate to be driving over one-hundred and fifty miles per hour. That being to the fact that we're all vampires and love speed. We got there at five in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? Like?? Not like?? Plz Review!! The next chapter Elizabeth gets to meat Edward again. I want five reviews before I write any more. Thanks!!=]**

**-marinesdaughter101**


	3. The Cullen's

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews!!! That was quick!! Well, here you go.=]**

Chaper 3. The Cullen's

* * *

I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bag. Kate was waiting for me and smiled warmly. I returned it and walked up with them.

Okay, I had to admit, I was a tad nervous. But, what would you say if you arived at a giant house and was about to meat nine stranger vampires?

The house, as I said, was giant. It was white and had a stream flowing in the back. Not far off you could see - well _I _could see - a big range of trees. Probably where they hunt. On the was here Tanya told me that they were 'vegetarian' vampires.

It was a fairly short drive considering how far we drove. My self, Kate, and Tanya drove in Tanya's jeep and Eleazar and Carmen drove in his Hona Civice.

We all gathered in front of the door and no one even knocked. Probably because they could hear us get here. And just to make my statement true a large - not fat but muscular - tall eighting year old boy opened the door. He had a grin on his face that became a mask of confusion when he saw me.

I just smiled politly and he mirrored it.

"Hey Tanya! Who's the chick?" he gestured towards me.

"This is Elizabeth, Emmett." she turned to me. "This is Emmett. He's one of the four boys here."

I smiled again and offered my hand. "Hello, Emmett." He shook it and smiled back.

"Why, hello, young lady." he said in a playfull tone. I couldn't help but giggle. He was like a big teddy bear.

He led us into the house and through the kitchen. It was, well, fairly big. Okay, take "fairly" out of the sentance. It was big.

Next to the kitchen was a sitting room. In it were two people sitting down holding hands.

Tanya came up behind me and whispered something in my ear. "That's Carlisle and Esme." she said in a hushed tone. I just nodded and followed the others.

Emmett led us to the middle where every one - besides me, I might add - sat down. Instead of standing there like an idiot I darted over next to Tanya.

Carlisle smiled and looked me over. Something came into his eyes when he was done. Was it. . . worry? Care? I don't know. I guess I'll find out.

"Why, hello, Elizabeth." Carlisle said in a loveing tone.

"Hi." I said meakly.

He turned around to look at Emmett. "Go get Rosalie and make sure that Alice and Jasper get here soon. Ask Alice when the rest are comeing."

Emmett just nodded with a smug grin on his face. I couldn't help but feel as if something was going on and I was the only one that didn't know.

He came back a few seconds latter with a beautiful blond next to him. I mean, she was the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. They were holding hands - obviosly a couple - and sat down on the loveseat.

She whispered something in Emmett's ear and than smiled at me. "Hi, Elizabeth!" she apparently asked who I was.

"Hi." I answered with a smile.

Esme looked at me in a way that reminded me of the way my mom looked at me. She gave me a look of love and happiness. "So, how old are you and in what age are you forever held to?" she asked kindly.

"I'm one-hundred and twelve years old and I'm trapped in an almost sixteen year old body. I was a month away from my birthday when I was changed." I explained.

Just then a pixie like girl with black spiked hair and big gold eyes, followed by a tall, slightly messy haired blond male came in. The pixie - I'm guessing Alice - ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I returned it awkwardly and couldn't help the smile spred across my face.

She was giggling non stop when she let go of me. "Hi, Elizabeth!" she said excitedly. Carlisle cleared his throught. "Oh! sorry. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to know your name. I can see the future." That explains the "knowing my name" part.

"Ah. That explains it." I said with a grin.

She squealed. "I can't wait! I am going to take you shopping and do your makeup and all sorts of stuff!"

My eyes went wide with horror. "What?"

"Silly." she said with a huge grin. "Its too mad that Bella hates it when I do her makeup. Me and Rose could do _both_ of you!" she squealed again.

I made her calm down. I mean, I like her, but the whole makeup thing was getting scary.

Every one looked at the guy behind her - probably Jasper.

"What? I didn't do _anything_." he said innocently.

"Than who?" asked Carlisle.

Every one looked at me this time. "What's your ability Elizabeth?" he asked.

I felt uncomfurtable with all of the attention. "I can control the mind." I answered. Understanding lit every one's eyes.

"Now, that makes sense." said Rosalie.

I didn't get why she said it but didn't ask.

Esme gasped. "Alice, when are they supposed to get here?"

"Um. . ." her eyes went blank for a moment. "Ten minutes." she answered.

"Who's coming?" I asked, curios.

Carlisle turned to me. "The rest of the family. Oh and that reminds me." he added. "A werewolf is comeing with tham. I told him to come as human but I don't know if he will listen or not."

I shruged. "Okay."

"He may have a bad smell since we're vampires. They smell bad to us."

"Okay." I said again.

After five minutes I heard a door open. I tall ruset skind teenage boy walked in. He had dark eyes, long dark hair, and was easly seven to eight feet tall. He had a little girl - she wasn't human yet not a vampire - with long curly hair that was the same color as mine. She had big brown eyes and had a pale perplection, her cheeks slightly rosey.

They walked in and sat down. He was the werewolf. I could tell. His sent was very unappealing. He smiled at me and returned it. He looked tacken aback at the gesture.

Too bad I can't read minds**. (A/N: Ha ha!!) **

I raised my eyes and layed againts the wall.

Carlisle spoke up. "So are they on their way here?"

"Yes." The werewolf and Alice said it at the same time. They both glared at each other. I wanted to see what would happen if I used my abilaty on the werewolf. I made him lay back, take the girl off his shoulders, and hold her gently.

His eyes went wide and looked at Jasper who just nodded owards me. I tried to look inocent. But, sadly, I broke out into hystarics.

"Sorry." I said when I recovored.

"So is this Elizabeth?" said the werewolf.

"Yep." I said, answering his question even though it wasn't directed towards me.

"Was that you that made me do that?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

I laughed again. "Yeah, sorry. I never really do that to people. But then again I'm never around people to do it to." I staded matter of factly.

He just grinned and looked down at the little girl in his arms.

"Lizzy." Alice said, giving me a new nickname. "That's Jacob and Renessme."

I just nodded. The little girl reminded me a little bit about some one I knew. I shoved that thought away and came back to the present.

"Thirty-three seconds." Alice announced.

"'Till what?" I asked, confused yet again.

"You'll see." I heard Jacob mutter under his breath.

Then, the most shocking thing happend. If I was human I would have fainted. My twin broth walked into the room with his arms wrapped around a beautiful brunette. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me and we both stared at each other in silence. Both statues; not moving, not breathing, nothing. If I was human I would have cried tears of joy and givin him a huge hug. But all I could do now was think _My brother is alive! _I would do all of those things if I was human.

But I'm not human.

I'm a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww! What did you think? I want to know. Weather if saying you like it means instead of reviewing you want to favorite or something like that is fine. I just want to know what you think. Review!!!=]**

**-marinesdaughter101**

* * *


	4. Family Reunion

**A/N: Here's chapter 4!! Injoy.=]**

* * *

Chapter 4. Family Reunion

* * *

I stood there frozen in my spot.

Not a sound heard, not a movment made.

I looked up at my brother to see that he hadn't changed a lot. We, being twins, looked similar. We both had bronze hair, his messy and hung over his face while mine curled to my waist. We both had high cheek bones and were very tall. He was around six foot three and I was six feet tall. We may look similar but we are very difirent. He was allways the brave one, never shy, allways confidant about him self. He was very musical because of school and did well in it. I, well, I was allways shy and was never vey sure of my self. Yes, I can sing well and I can play a few instraments, but I never let any one but him hear. We both watched out for one another. He would stick up for me when needed and I would warn him when he was getting cocky or being rude. Over the years I grew more confidant and he became more of a gentleman. We would stick up for one another when the other was in trouble. He punched some one for me because they called me a name and I once even yelled at a teacher because they whipped him. We were each other's best friend until we were seperated. I became a vampire and then I thought he died. Now we are reunited again I could have a family.

Edward took a step towards me and said, "Adie?" Adie was a nick name he gave me when we were little. Its short for Adelaid.

I smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Edward." I took a few staps toward him until we were a foot apart. He closed the space and embraced me in his arms while I cried tearles sobs. He smoothed my hair like he would do when we were younger and than puled away to look at me. He had a grin on his face and looked happy.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed softly. "Its just that your so tall."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, its really kinda sad because we _were _the same size until I had to stop growing two years before you."

He smiled and pated my head. "Its okay short person. You are still the tallest girl in the room though."

I grind and playfully punched him on the arm. "True."

Edward stepped back and wrapped his arms around the brunette. "This is me wife, Bella." he said, looking at her with love and adoration in his eyes. Awww. My brother's married.

Bella had to get on her tip toes to hug me properly. "Hello, nice to meat you." she said nicely.

"Nice to meat you too." I said smiling.

Jacob came up and handed Edward Renessme. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me a picture of Jacob turning into a werewolf. She looked at me wide eyed and waited for my answer.

"No, I don't think I want to right now." I said, lightly rubing her cheek with the back of my hand.

Jacob looked at me with curious eyes. "What did she ask?"

I smiled. "She wanted to know if I wanted to see you become a werewolf."

He grind broadly. "Ah, well. But, I do stink, right?" he looked like he wanted me to say yes.

I raised my eye brows at him. "Yes, you do. But, I'll get passed it."

He scrunched his eye brows together and looked over at Bella who was doing the same thing.

"What?" I asked confused.

Edward laughed softly. "Your the second one to respond like that. You and Bella are both the only vampire I know that got passed the smell and the fact that they are werewolvs and just looked at the heart." he grind his crooked grin. "But, then again, you were always one for excepting people for who they are."

Alice interupted our conversation. "Lizzie!" she said, giving me a new nick name. "You, me Bella, and Rosalie are all going shopping!" She looked delighted.

"No!" Bella and I said together.

Alice stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Fine." We said together.

All the boys cracked up. Emmett fell out of his seat, Jasper was holding him self together, and Edward just laughed softly.

"Yeah!" Alice sang. "Okay, Bella, Elizabeth, get upstairs this instant so I can do your hair and makeup."

Bella went first, looking reluctant, and I followed not too happily.

Let the horror begin.


	5. The Shopping Trip and Race

**

* * *

**

A/N: Now lets see what Elizabeth thinks of shopping with Alice. Will she hate it like Bella or will she think its the best thing in the world??? Well, find out!!=]

* * *

Chapter 5. The Shopping Trip and Race

* * *

Now I've never had a make over and have never really gone shopping. That was all going to change in one day.

Alice shoved me into a chair in her huge bath room while Rosalie did the same to Bella. We were both siting next to each other looking into the mirror. Bella's face was blank. Apparently this has been done to her several times before.

Now, you may be wondering why I'm not just making her stop doing my makeup, but when you see those puppy dog eyes you get this feeling to where you don't want to make her upset. Yes, I could make her not upset, but that really wouldn't be a good first impression on my first day.

They got to work on us. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what they were doing to us. When they were done I was shocked at how well she did. My curled hair fell beautifully over my shoulders while the top of it was puled back into a clip while several pieces of hair framed my face. My makeup was done in all natural colors. I had light pink lip gloss that was a shade darker than my regular lip shade and light eye shadow on. Alice put bronzer on me and light blush. My eye lashes were a bit darker than usaul.

Alice grind in the mirror abd asked, "So, what do you think?" Sje looked hopful. I thought I waould play woth her a little bit.

"Um. . . I don't really know. I mean. . . Hmmm." I said looking for her reaction. I heard that just about every one down stairs was listening.

Alice's mouth dropped and her eyes grew. "What? You don't like it?!" She looked really upset.

Bella was trying to suppress a grin.

I turned to Alice and placed my hands on my hips. I couldn't stand it any longer and cracked. "Sorry! Yes, Alice, I love it." I grind down at her and saw that she looked mad.

"Elizabeth. . ." She started but then stopped. She darted out of the room and came back moments latter. "Elizabeth Adelaide Mason!" she yelled. She asked for my middle name. Funny!

I tightened my lips together and waited for her to clear her sistem. "You are _just _like Edward. Maybe your a bit more shy and a little quite but that doen't mean your not like him!" Now she placed her hands on her hips and stared fierceley into my eyes. Time to work my magic.

"I'm really sorry Alice." I said, making a pouting face. "I _really, really, really_ like it. Your the best." I gave her a hug. She stopped fowning and was now beaming up at me. Told you I could do it.

I heard an abrupt laughter from down stairs. I just smiled and was hulled out of the room and into a huge closet. Alice took out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt that had three-fourth sleaves, was a scoop neck, and was tight at the bottom so the loos part of the shirt lapped over it a little. She gave a pair of black Uggs and a black tamk top. She left and shut the door. Edward was still in my head because I wasn't dressed yet.

_Edward. _I thought. _You better get out of my head this instant or your going to get it. I bet I can run faster than you. _Than I shoved him out so I could get dressed.

I came out to find that Bella was wearing a lighter blue shirt that was a spaghatti strap tank that ruffled a little at the bottom. She was wearing fadded jeand and black Uggs as well. Her hair just hund down over her shoulders normaly and had similar makeup to mine.

When I cam out Alice squealed and said, "Yay! Perfect."

Before she could say any more I darted down stairs and sat down next to Edward. Bella cam short after and sat at his other side.

"So you think your faster than me?" he asked, smirking.

I grind. "No, not think, I _know._" His eyes twinkled with amusment and got up.

"Lets race then, little sister." He raised an eye brow at me. I knew I was faster than him. There was no doubting it.

I got up and darted passed him. He was besides me in a second and toled me where to go. "Now, we'll run through the woods, over the river, and back ta this spot." He turned over to Bella who was holding Renessme. "You want to flag us off, Nesie?" he asked her. She shook her head with a smile across her face.

Bella sat her down and she ran out infront of us. She rose her hands in the air and sai, "Ready, set, go!" We dashed off.

I was right next to Edward the entire time. The only time I went as fast as I could was when we passed the river. I darted a head of him went over and stood next to Bella. I grind when I saw Edward run right up to me and stand there, eyes wide.

"How?" he asked. Apparently some one has never beaten him before.

"Yes?" I grind and Emmett came up and gave me a huge hug. He sat me down and grind broadlly.

"I can't believe you beat him!" he yelled, amazed.

I just kept grinning and looked Edward strait in the eye.

He snarled - not like him at all - and attacked me playfully. I started to giggle but then made him stop. "I have an idea." I said, smirking. "Remember when we were kids and would race each other and who ever won got to make the other do something? No matter what it was?" I was liking this plan already.

"Please no!" he begged. He knew that I would make him do it any ways and he wouldn't dare hurt me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I want you to eat the most foul food there is."

His eyes went wide.

Emmett snickered and said, "Oh, its going to be fun having you as a sister!" he slapped my back.

I grind up at him. I got up on my tip toes and whispered somthing in his ear. He grind ear to ear and darted out of sight. I made sure that Edward didn't hear any of our thoughts - me being able to block him out of all of our heads is pretty helpfull.

Emmett came back a few seconds latter and handed me the food. It was cooked liver.

I walked up to Edward and handed him the food. He eyed it and than looked at me. His eyes said, _Oh you are going to pay._ I just grind and waited.

He shoved the liver in his mouth and swallowed. He made a funny face and I couldn't help but laugh. The boys joined in and soon after every one else.

Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me away and than sat me down in a chair. When I looked around I saw that we were in the garage and I was in a yellow Porche. Alice sat down next to me while Rosalie dragged Bella into the back seat. Edward kissed me on the head and whispered, "Glad to see you back, sis." I grind. He went over and kissed Bella on the lips and than walked out.

Alice started the car and we were at the mall in a good five minutes. We got out and walked into the mall.

I've never been inside of a mall in my one-hundred and thirteen years of being alive. I just never saw it necassry. When we walked in I saw that there was thousands of puople around us and that every corner had a store on it. My eyes bugged out of my head and I stared.

Alice just giggle and grabbed my arm. "Welcome to heaven." she said.

"Or my living hell." Bella whispered into my ear. I giggled and walked. Bella and I would end up sisters, I could feel it.

* * *

5 hours latter

* * *

_Man I hate shopping, _I thought as we walked out of our last store. I had at least five bags in my hands and was mentally tired. The entire time we were at the store we had people staring at us. Probably do to the fact that we were vampires and are unhumanly beautiful.

Me and Bella bonded while we were out. She said that she would see if she could find some books for me to read since we both loved reading. Things I have in common with my sister in law: We both hate shopping for clothes, we love to read, and like listening to music. She asked me if I liked Debussy and I said, "Of course!" She asked me what instraments I played and I told her that I play the piano, violin, and flute. I told her that I learnd all of at when I was in school as a kid. Edward and I _had _learn it. We were tought diferent things but both loved to play the piano.

We walked up to the car and thrwe out stuf into the trunk. We got in and made it home within five minutes. Once I got into the house Esme came up to me and said, "Hello Elizabeth, let me show you your room." I smiled and followed her upstaires. She led me to a room that had a glass wall and a whole wall full of shelves. "this used to be Edwards room. He and Bella have a house near here so I thought you could take this one. You can tell me what you would like it to look like once you've settled in." She smiled warmly up at me.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that." I said. I didn't want her to do somthing like that for me. Its too much.

She just kept on smiling. "Oh, its fine dear. I'd love to. I like doing that kind of thing."

I sighed. "'Kay. While I was out I got some Cd's so I'll just put them on the shelf." She nodded and left the room.

The room had a couch in it and a radio on one of the shelves. I took out all of the Cd's I got - about one-hundered or so. Alice was very generous. Most of the Cd's were classical, only a few rock, pop, or country. Not a whole lot of country.

I placed my bags on the couch and started to unpack. I had all of my clothes out of the bags within three minutes and was sittting down wehn I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Edward walked into the room and wmiled when he saw at how many Cd's I had up. "I didn't know you like classical. Actually, I didn't know you liked listening to music at all."

I grind. "You never asked." He came over and sat next to me.

"So, how are you Lizz?"

I thought. "I'm happy. I'm glad I hav my best friend back." I leaned into his side.

"Well, I'm glad you think so because I'm about to become your best friend ever." He grin a sly grin.

"What did you do?" I asked suspicious.

He just grabbed my hand and hauled me down the stairs. Every one was there smiling.

"What is going on?" I asked, now frustrated.

Alice gind. "You'll see." she sang.

Edward led me to the kitchen and stopped in front of a door.

It went to the garage.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Review!!!=]**

**-marinesdaughter101**


	6. Blood Red and Shocker

**A/N: Now I hope you guys like this one because I might have a litle trouble making the next chapter. It depends. Well, I hope you guys like it!!=]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6. Blood Red and Shocker

* * *

Edward placed his hand over my eyes and opened the door. we walked in and took his hands off. I opened my eyes and screamed.

"Oh, my gosh! Edward, thank you!" I jumped on my brther and gave him a huge hug. In front of me was a blood red Porche (not the best choice of words but you get the picture).

He laughed softly and patted my back. "Well, Alice told me how much you like her car so I thought that I could get you one thats red while you were gone. Do you like it?"

I jumped off of him and frowned. "Edward Anthony," I stopped and thought. "Cullen! How in the world could you ask _that _when I jumped on you and screamed _thank you _in your ear?" I yelled it and Emmet laughed. I hissed in his direction and he stopped abruptly.

I turned back to Edward who was grining down at me. "So, I take that as a yes?" He was trying to annoy me.

I huffed and jumped into the car. "Get in. Time for my driving lessons. I havn't drove a car for a while so I'm not used to the new type." Edward jumped into the passenger seat waiting for me to start.

I turned around. "Bella! You can come with us. He is your true love." She grind and she came up. She sat down in the back seat and placed her head on the back of Edwards head rest.

I tuned to Edward and thought, _You two are so cut. I'm glad you found her. She's nice._ He smiled.

He turned to me and said, "All right sis, time to get started. Lets see if you can get out of the garage withought killing the rest of our cars." I stuck my toung out at him.

I reversed and backed out of the garage and into the road. Edward smirked.

"Not bad, little miss over achiever."

I drove down the winding road smiling. It felt great!

Bella looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked her.

"I guess you both have somthing else in common too. Your both perfect at every thing." Edward and I laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. Edward's always been better at stuff than me. Like you could allways find a way to be better at the piano. I would do a song and you would flip the song around and add something to it and say that's how your suopposed to do it. Little did I know you were lying." I glared at him.

He raised he hands up in inocents. "Hey! I was only twelve!" Than he looked at me with a strange look. "You still play the piano?"

I nodded. "When ever I get the chance. I used to do it as a job but than one of my co-workers got suspicous so I had to quit. Its really say. I was in the middle of making a song when I left." I frowned at the memory. "It was about fifty some years ago, I think."

Edward all of a sudden grind. "I have a grand piano back at home."

I stopped the car. "Are you kiding me? You have. . .?" He laughed and nodded. "Could I try it?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

He grind even wider. "Sure. I could even teach you some tricks."

I rolled my eyes and turned the car around. We got back home and headed back inside. Once in I was nocked by a sudden force of stink.

"What is that smell?" I whispered.

Edward laughed quietly. "The pack is here." Oh, okay. More werewolves.

We walked into the sitting room and were greeted by several tall - I mean _really _tall - boys. They were all teenagers. One was a girl and she was standing next to a boy that looked around fifteen.

Edward led me and Bella into the room. All the eyes of the boys followed me until I got into my seat next to Edward.

He tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "Thats Quil and Embry," He pointed to two tall ruset colored boys. "Leah and Seth," The girl and teenage boy, "and that's Same the leader and his wife Emilly." I nodded and waited.

Same got up and said, "Well, we found a stray. He's your kind and says he's a 'vegetarian.'" Jake and Embry brought out a a tall teenage boy. He had gold eyes, and dark brown hair that fell into his eyes. He walked in withough struggle and stood where they told him. He looked strait at me and then it dawned on me.

I knew this boy.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay, so I'll try and update eather latter today or tomorrow. Review!!!=]**

**-marinesdaughter101**


	7. Ethan Carter

**A/N: Can I hear a Whoo-whoo!! I did it!! I'm past my writer's block!! Well, I'm _very _happy that you guys were so supportive. It means a lot to me. I'm glad you guys like the book - so far. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter.=]**

* * *

Chapter 7. Ethan Carter

* * *

His name is Ethan Carter. We came across each other fifty years ago and traveled together. We got in a fight and he left. He was always a gentelman and I always loved that about him. But than I got mad at him over nothing and he said that he would leave if I wanted him to. I said yes and regret it. I have missed him ever since and here he is, staring at me. Why is he here? Is he mad at me? Is he going to yell at me? I hope not. Because hate is the oppisate of what I feel for him.

He was just staring at me. I couldn't tell what I saw in his eyes.

Edward placed a caring hand on my shoulder. I forgot that he could read minds.

_Is he mad at me? _I asked him. He shook his head with a small smile on his lips. _Why is he hear? _Just be his face I could tell that I should wait.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "May I ask what you name is, son?"

Me, being the idiot I am spoke. "His name is Ethan. Ethan Carter." Ethan gave me a small smile and I mirrored it.

"Why are you hear?" Carlisle continued.

Ethan's eyes never left my face as he spoke. "I ran into some nomads and they said that they just came back from the Cullen residents. I thought that I could pay you guys a visit. I've been traveling alone for a while." He never tried to move from Jacob and Embrys grip.

"how do you know him, Elizabeth?" he asked, turning to me.

I shifted my wait. "We ran across each other about fifty years ago and traveled together for a year or two. We decided to go seperate ways. I don't want to go into detail." I like talking bout Ethan's and my fight just as much as i did about my parents.

Carlisle nodded. Edward seemed to know that I felt uncomfortable.

"I'll show him his room. He seems harmless." He got up and waited for the Jake and Embry to let go of Ethan and than showed him to his room. Once they were gone both Alice and Rose squealed.

"Why didn't you tell us about him? Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Alice said in a whisper. She sounded appaled but happy at the same time.

"Because I don't like talking about him. I got made at him for no reason and I missed him like crazy when he left." I said. Alice looked mad when I said the 'when he left' part. "He only left because I asked him to. And guess what? I regreted it big time!" All of the girls in the room - Bella, Alice, Rose, and Esme - besides Renesmme and Leah - looked slightly sad.

Bella placed a hand on my shoulder. "Adie. The way he looked at you is the same way Edward looks at me. He must really care about you."

"But how could he? I told him to leave and he did. He did it without argueing."

She smiled a small smile. "Because, when you love some one you'll do any thing for them. I learned that when your brother left me when I was human. He left because he thought he was too dangerous."

How could he love me? After all these years, how could he love me? I just shook my head and placed my head on the head rest. Renesmme sat on my lap and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Yes I know." I whispered to her. She replayed the picture of Ethan for me. The only difference was that is was close up on his face. I could see all the shock, and confusion in his eyes. Except there was an other feeling in there. One I couldn't place.

Alice brought me back from my thinking by saying. "And did you see the way he was looking at you? It was as if he thought you might disapear any second!" She was really trying ro convince me.

Emmatt smilled. "You don't believe us, now do you? All that think that he like her raise your hand." I rolled my eyes but was shocked at how many hand rose. Jake, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Seth, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Renesmme. The only one that didn't was Leah. Seth elbowed her and she raised it, looking disgruntled.

I smilled. I couldn't help it. They all were so posative. They diffinalty were my family.

Jasper came up to me and said, "Lizzie, we're all right. I could feel his emotions. He was shocked, confused, but most of all he was over joyed. He really does love you, you know. I could feel all the love once he saw you. It came quite sudenly." He laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Alice's little figure. He kissed her head and they sat down on a couch.

This was going to be hard. The one persone - besides Edward - that really knew me was here. He was the one persone I ever loved. I never showed it but I did. I had to get mad at him, didn't I? Well, this is going to be the longest and hardest day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? I want to know. Review!!!=]**


	8. Fear

**A/N: The next chapter!! I'm SO glad that I've passed my writer's block. I am - again - grateful for you guys. I'm glad that you guys like my story and it makes it just that much more fun to write it. I look forward to writing every chapter and getting reviews from you guys. It just makes my day to know that you guys like it!!! I hope you guys like this chapter. =]**

* * *

Chapter 8. Fear

* * *

The night dragged on and on. Ethan didn't make an apearance again that night. I stayed down staires and watched TV with the rest of the family. Esme and I were going through plans for my room. I decided that I wanted all of my furniture a dark, rich brown and my walls and curtains a light, pretty lime green. She said that she would get done with it soon and it would look great. She said that she would get me a few new Cd's and a new stario. I told her she didn't have to but she said she did. The whole family is just so nice! Ethan seemed to want to stay in his room. He had the room two down from mine.

It's now three in the morning and Emmett and Jasper are having a wrestling match, Alice and Rosalie are doing their hair, and Edward and Bella are still at their house. Carlisle is out at the hospital looking at some stuff while Esme is doing my room. Ethan, like last night, is still in his room. I'm - at the moment - watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle. It was so funny! They were so competatative! The only thing that got me to stop watching was the fact that Alice came down and dragged me up staires. She set me down in her seat and started on my mskeup.

One hour latter

I was now in a forest green (Alice says its the best color on me) spaghetti strap tank that had four straps. Two at the top and two that hung at the corners of my shoulders. The tank went down to my waist and ruffled a bit at the bottom. I had on dark, skinny jeans and brown Uggs. My makeup was done the same way, natural, and my hair was just left down. It curled over my shoulders and down to my waist. My hair is very long. that's what got Alice all worked up.

"Please, please, can I cut your hair." she begged.

I sighed. "How short?"

She placed her finger a few inched under my chest.

"There. Is that good?" She gave me those puppy dog eyes. I made her stop so I could answer withought feeling like a weakling againts her cuteness.

I nodded and she squealed. "Thank you Adie!" She grind broadly and went to work.

Half hour latter

I never knew that one could take so long cuting hair! She said she was just cuting it to my shoulder. There couldn't be a whole lot that she did. Could she?

She turned me around so that I was facing the mirrour.

Wow. That's all that there was for what I saw. Just wow. She cut it where she said that she was except she curled the bottom of my hair in more than it was usaul. It was a bit fuller than usual and curled a bit nicer.

I tuned around and jumped on her. I gave her a look of distast but than smiled brightly.

"I love it!" I said. "How in the world did you do it?" I pionted to my hair.

She giggled. "It wasn't that hard. You are a pretty easy do." She smiled.

I raised an eye brow. I changed my mind and just darted down stairs. Once I got down there I stopped in my tracks.

Every one was there, including Ethan. But that's not what startled me. There were two other vampires in the room. One looked too familiar. The man that atacked me in the aley so long ago and changed my life.

He walked up to me and smiled devishly. Edward looked mad. I'm glad he could read thoughts.

"Why hello, Elizabeth."

* * *

**A/N: I left you guys with a cliff hanger!! So? Like? Not like? Review!!=]**


	9. Pitch Black

**A/N: I'm excited about writing this chapter. This chapter is where it gets interesting. I hope it ends up well because I have my good and bad days. Lets hope this is a good day. Hope you like it!!=]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9. Attack and Horror

* * *

My eyes went wide with horror. This man, this evil man, was the person who created me. I don't know his name, just his face. He was smiling an evil, sly smile. He held out a hand. I did not except it. He frowned in disappointment and turned to the others.

"Why, isn't this wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I've always wondered what happened to her. She smelled so delicious! I expected her to be a great vampire." He turned back to me. "But, sadly your one of those gold-eye vamps." He made a tisk-tisk sound and turned back to every one else. He grinned broadly.

Carlisle did not look very happy. He was staring at the woman that came in with the man. She had long brown hair and was slightly short. She was beautiful, of course, but had an air that made me uncomfortable. She gave me the evil eye. I sneered at her and looked away.

Carlisle looked over at me, wory in his eyes. "How do you know him, Elizabeth?"

I tried not to look mad. "He's the one that created me." I said through tight lips.

He just nodded and turned to Edward. They were communicating silently.

I only was able to get a taste of his powers once. It was not pleasant.

_Edward. _I thought. _Make sure he leaves. He's not good- _Before I could finish my thought every thing went black. I couldn't sense any thing around me, as if it wasn't there. I couldn't move any of my limbs or my mouth. I couldn't use my powers eather. I was as still as a statue. Not moving, speaking, or breathing. I couldn't do it at all. Not even if I wanted to. All I could do was think.

_Edward! _I thought-cride. _Make him leave! Look at me, I can't move, smell, feal, see, or use my abilaties. Get him out of hear. Please! _I didn't know what happened because I couldn't see any thing. Once every thing was clear again I was sitting behind Nathen. He was crouched down next to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. All of them were in front of me, Bella, Rose, Alice, and Renesmme. Jake was holding her close.

I looked around, my senses coming back slowly. Once every thing was normal I relised that Nathen was _right _in front of me. At least two inches away. He had a hand behind his back on my leg, as if guarding me.

When the brunette stepped forward Nathen snarled.

Why is he protecting me? I asked myself. He doesn't love me, right? I shook my head, as if that would clear it.

All of the boys were in the same crouch. Alice, Rose, and Bella looked as if they would attack the strangers if they moved one muscle. Jake and his pack looked mad and Carlisle was standing in front of Esme. I don't know what happened in that short time I was out but I don't want to know.

The man raised his hands up. "Now, why do you have to be so rash? I was only having a little fun." Nathen grawled again. "Okay, okay. I wont do it again."

I felt safe. As if I was in some kind of bubble. Bella layed a hand on my shoulder while Edwar and Ethan moved closer. Edward must have heard somthing he didn't say aloud.

"Get out." Edward and Ethan snarled together.

The man raised an eye brow but stepped back. "Well, I guess that's our cue to leave, Maria." He turned to me. "And by the way, my name is Reinhold. Nice seeing you again." He smiled another evil smile and they dashed out of the house.

I was as still as a statue. Both Edward and Ethan turned around quickly to see if I was okay. They asked several questions, but I couldn't find it in me to move. Ethan looked deathly woried. As if he would go out there and rip Reinhold limb from limb.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Are you okay, Lizzy? If you don't nod than I'm going to go kill that guy." I was finnaly able to nod.

He closed his eyes and than hugged me. He pulled waway quickly and than sat down on the floor. I smiled slightly and felt all the other girls sit next to me.

The whole pack looked upset, and you could feel the tension in the air. This was going to be a long night. A lot of talking is going to happen and I'm going to be doing a lot of it. I just know it.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Not like? I want some reviews before I go on. Thanks!!=]**


	10. Home, Sweet Home

**A/N: I hope this chapter is good. It keeps getting harder to think stuff up the farther I get into the book. If you guys want you can note/review me telling me what you guys want to heppen. I might not end up using it but it could give me an idea. Well, hope you like it!!!=]**

* * *

Chapter 11. Home, Sweet Home

* * *

Its now one in the morning. Alice is laying with Jasper on the couch watching TV, Emmett and Rosalie are working on her car, Carlisle's reading, Esme's drwaing, Nathen and Edward are talking, and, finnaly, Bella and I are doing Nisie's hair. Most of us are in the sitting room. Eather on the floor or on a couch. We got back from hunting not long ago and are just hanging out now. It seems that every one has gotten over the miss hap all ready.

The pack left a phew hours ago, leaving Jake behind. He was watching us do Nesie's hair. Bella told me about the whole imprinting thing. I personaly find it a bit odd to imprint on a little girl, but as she said you can't control it.

I was trying not to wonder what Nathen and Edward were talking about. He, being my older brother - by like a minut - would probably act like my older brother. Saying things that will, for sure, get on my nerves if I heard them. Every once in a while I would hear a laugh from their direction. I would catch Nathen staring at me, or Edward would see me looking their way and would wink. Definatly don't want to know what they are talking about.

Once Bella and I were done with Nesie's hair she went off to play with Jake. Esme came down not long after and wanted to show me my room. Bella asked if she could come so she did.

We went up the stair case and went to the fifth room. Esme told me to close my eyes. I obayed. She opened the door and I walked in. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. I had a long, dark brown couch in the top left hand corner that had a few light green pillows on it. I had five dark brown shelves on the right wall that were full of Cd's and a new radio. On the window/wall there was a pair of light green, flowing curtains that went to the ground. The carpet was a light brown and the walls were a light green. I had a desk that was the same collor brown as the rest.

I turned to Esme and gave her a hug. "I love it." I said. When I pulled away she had a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you do." she replied. She gave me another hug and left the room.

I went over to the shelves and looked at all the classical Cd's. I had a lot more than two hunded and fifty Cd's. I looked through the shelves trying to find a good song. I found a Debussy one and pute it in the Cd player. The first one was Clair De Lune. Just the sound of the first note brought back memories. I remember that Edward and I tries so desperatly to get the whole song right, but never could. He would play for hours and would alway get the first part right, but once it brigded over he would mess up. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I would always try and get it right when he was done and do the same as him. Little did he know that I finnaly got the whole song right while he kept trying.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the room some more. I could hear every one talking down staires. I heard Emmett come inside from the garage and shout, "Lizzie! Come hear!" What could he want with me? I thought to my self. Once I got down staires I saw that he was by the piano. He had Edward beside him. They both had smirk on their faces.

"What? You want to play the piano, little Eddie?" I said in a mock voice of our mother.

His jaw dropped. I grinned ear to ear.

He straitened up and said, "Why, yes I do, Izzie." He smirked. He knew I didn't like that name just as much as he ddn't like Eddie.

I walked up to him and asked, "So, who's playing first?"

"No one. You both are playing." Answered Emmett. "I want to see if you guys can work together or if you will both-" He stopped, laughing. I scowled.

"Well, I know just the song." I said, grinning. "Lets play La plus que lente." Edward's smile wavered a bit.

"You know I havn't played that since we were little."

"Oh, I know. Besides, it'll ne like old times. You, me, the piano. Lets just hope you don't mess up _again._" I smiled. Emmett stiffled a laugh.

I went over to the right side of the piano while Edward went to the left. We both sat down and rested out hands on the keys.

"Ready, set, play." I said. I started the beginning. He joined in short after. The middle of the song is a bit harder, but we've played it before. Our hands flew over the keys hitting the right note while the other hit their note. It went together pefectly. It starts out slowly, but in the middle it gets louder, than goes back to being soft. Once we got near the edn I saw that every one was watching. Including Nathen. He smiled when I cought his eye and I returned it. The song ended and every one clapped. Emmett looked disapointed.

"What?" I asked, grinning.

He frowned. "Well, it wasn't funny at all." I cocked my head to the side, smiling.

"Why, isn't that a shame. I don't see why you thought there would be. We both have been playing since we were little kids." Bella came and sat on Edward's lap while Rose leaned into Emmett's side. I smiled and got up. I went out on to the deck and watched the river flowing. I could hear car noises from the streats, birds, russle of leaves, everything. I thought I was all alone. I was mistaken. Nathen came out and stood next to me. I kept my eyes on the river trying to think up what to say so this didn't get akward. Not a single thing came up.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I know you guys dont like cliffies but that means that you guys just have to send a few reviews!!! Go ahead. Click that little green button below. You know you want to. lol. Review!!!=]**


	11. Understanding

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took me so long to update!! I've been busy with my shoolwork and stuff. I got an review that said that they were woried about Edward talking to Ethan about Alizabeth. Now, no one will know about what they talked about until they read this chapter. Thanks!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11. Understanding

* * *

He was just staring out at the field. I wondered why he was out here with me. I thought he just came here so he wasn't alone any more. Right? Maybe not. I'm no mind reader.

He turned to me with a look of kindnes. "How are you? I havn't talked to you in a while." A while was an under statment. I've made sure the entire time I was gone I didn't cross path with him again. I didn't want to see him, because I knew that he must hate me, and to see him that way, hurt, would kill me. Knowing that I caused it. I wouldn't live with that.

"Um. . . I'm good I guess. Things got a lot better once I found Edward." I answered in a small voice. _This is so not like you, Lizzy! _I thought to myself. He's the only one able to make me feel nervous. I snorted inwardly. Stupid me.

He smiled a small smile. "I'm glad to here that." He turned to look back at the field. "What was life when I left? I don't mean to pry, but I'm just wondering. I was worried about you." He didn't look at me the entire time he said this.

He was worried about me? Hmmm. "Well, it was a little hard. I mean, not the finding a place to live but not having you there to make me feel better. I felt alone." I didn't avoided his eyes the whole time I spoke.

He let a gust of air out. "I should never have left you alone. I'm such an idiot!" He shook his head and placed it in his hands.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "It wasn't your falt. I asked you to. You were just being a gentelman while I was being the idiot." He turned back to me, confused.

"I thought you wanted me to leave."

"Well, I _did_. Not until after you left I felt alone." I replied shyly. I thought I saw a small smile on his lips when he turned.

I thought acured to me. "What were you talking to Edward about? He kept winking at me." I left out the part about him staring at me.

He laughed softly. "Oh, that. Um. . . Well, we were just talking." I narrowed my eyes.

"About what?"

His smile widened. "Well, I was just asking about you."

I raised my eye brow. "What about me?"

"What you like, what you don't like. Just about you." He turned and looked at me. He laughed at my horrofided expresion. "Don't worry. He didn't tell me anything embarasing. He's a good guy, Lizz."

I shruged. "I know. But he is my twin brother. We're related. _And _he's a mind reader. He has a lot of info." I stopped. He was grinning. "What?"

"What kinda info?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"Well, stuff people have thought. That kinda thing. But we all control our minds around him so he won't get anything we don't want him to get so don't get your hopes up."

He smiled again. "I know. I was just wondering."

He was never one to be shy. He could just say it with a strait face. But I could tell when he didn't want to say something or when he felt uncomfurtable saying it. This was one of those times.

Renesmme came in then. "Lizzie!" she sang out. "Mommy wants you!" She ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I laughed.

"Okay, I'm comeing." I sat her down and she ran back inside. She came back a few seconds latter.

"Emmett wants to know if Ethan's you boyfriend." She had her eye brows pulled together, waiting.

I closed my eyes and then darted into the sitting room where Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game. I took the remote away from Emmett and pounced on him. I put my mouth by his ear and growled, "He is not my boyfriend, Emmett. Do it again and you will be sorry." I hissed again and went up to my room where Bella was sitting, waiting for me.

"I heard what Nessie said. Sorry." she said with an apoligetic smile.

I sighed. "Its fine. What did you want?"

She smiled. "Well, I wanted to know if you would like to do some friendly shopping with your sister-in-law. Want to go to a book shop?" I smiled and nodded. She got up and grabbed my purse. "You may want this. And Rose and Alice are going to watch Nessie for us." I grabbed my bag and followed her out to the garage.

"Do you mind if we take my car?" I asked. I wanted to drive it bad.

She smiled and got into it. I got in the front seat and headed off.

I needed to have some girl time.

* * *

**A/N: Now, if you want more review!!! Thanks!!=]**


	12. Visitors

**A/N: Time for another chapter!!! I love your reviews people!! There awesome!!! I hope you guys like this one. I'm trying hard not to make the story go too fast. Enjoy!!!=]**

* * *

Chapter 12. Visitors

* * *

We went to several stores before we stopped. Yes, I know I don't like shopping, but when it comes to books I'm all for it. We were finaly done and were getting into the car. We were a minutes drive when my phone rang. I checked caller ID. It was Ethan. I smiled.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lizz, we need you guys to come back home. Some of there friend are here and Edward wants Bella." He answered.

I frowned. Bella looked over at me, supresing a smile.

"Who?" she asked.

"Who?" I repeated.

"Their names are Peter and Charlotte." Ah, Jasper told me about them a few days ago. He knew Peter from working for Maria.

I sighed, looking back at the several bags of books we had. "I think we can come now. We have a _few _bags. I think that's enough." I laughed. "We'll be there. Bye, Ethan."

"Bye, Lizzie." I thought I heard a smile in there. I smiled and pressed end.

Bella aparently heard the whole beacause she was smiling big time and was laughing softly.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

She just shook her head and went on laughing.

I drove with one hand on the weel and turned to her. "What? You seem to have found something amusing." I smirked.

She stopped for a moment so she could talk. "You like him, don't you?"

If I could blush, I would.

I didn't answer the question. She just laughed again.

"Well, alright then. I take that as a yes."

I scowled and turned back to the rode. We got at the house moments latter.

Once we were in I was tackled by Emmett. He picked me up and then moments latter I found myself sitting next to Ethan on the love seat. Bella went and sat down next to Edward while Emmett stood behind them woth Rosalie leaning into him.

_Edward, _I thought. _let Emmett know that I'm going to kill him, 'kay? _Edward just laughed and nodded. He turned around and whispered, ever so quietly, into emmett's ear. Emmett just laughed and rolled his eyes as if to say, "Yeah, in her dreams!"

Ethan raised his eye brows in question but I just shook my head.

There were two other vampires in the room. One was a small bruenet female and the other was a tall bruenet male. They were standing next to Jasper and Alice, talking to them.

"Why are they here?" I asked Ethan.

"They said they have important news. Edward wanted you both here though, just in case." I nodded in understanding. Of course. Edward was being over protective. _Again_.

Carlisle walked in then, followed by Esme. They sat on the couch. Peter began to talk.

"Well, as you know we have news. Its not really good news, to let you know." He glanced at all of us. "Well, Maria payed us a visit. She had a some big dude with her. Well, she asked if I wanted to help her again. Help with an other vampire attack." Shock filltered through every ones faces. "She said that she wanted reveng on a special coven. I was guessing it was you guys, being that you guys are the only giant coven besides the Volturi." Yes, that made sense. She would want to take out the giant coven. But why?

Peter went on. "She said that she had permision from the Volturi." Alice jumped.

"How could that be possibal?" she practicaly yelled. "I would've seen that! I've been watching them. Aro hasn't givin _any _orders what so ever!" She was in a rage. I knew why. Emmett was bord one day and came up to me saying random things. One of them happened to be when Alice couldn't see her visions as well as normal. She wan't happy that she didn't see the order. That is if it was made.

Jasper grabbed her wrist and and dragged her onto his lap. She sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. He smoother her hair, sending relaxing rays onto her.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked with an evil smile. He always did that when it came to beating something up or beating some one. I shook my head.

"What if Aro didn't give the order?" I asked. "What if one of his gaurds did. Of course Alice wouldn't see that." Alice relaxed a bit more by that.

"That is very probable." Calrisle said. "But who?"

I layed back into my seat. "I don't know. Alice could keep a look out for Maria and the Walking Horror though, can't she?" I asked, looking at her. She nodded. A moment latter her eyes glazed over. She snapped out of it at a moments notice.

"There just aruing about where they should start." We all relaxed.

Nessie ran out of the room, bored, and went into her room. Soo after she yelled, "Aunt Lizzie! Can you do my hair?" I laughed softly. Ever since I got hear I took Rose and Alice's place as hair dresser.

I got up and dashed into her room.

_Time to get to work._ I thought to myself. _This will take a while._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Like??? Not like??? Review!!!=]**


	13. Visions

**A/N: Sorry that its took too long to update. I've been busy. **

**I'm sorry about the missed spelled words and I'm getting on that. I don't have a spell check so that add's to it. I'm going to try and work on it today. I may have found a spell check on my lap top but I'm not sure. Hope it doesn't bother you guys TOO much. Because it does me and I've gotten a few comlaints. I'm very sorry about it and will try and fix it. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Someone asked about Garrett and he is going to come into play in the story. I haven't forgot about him! Not to wory. If you guys have any ideas about where you want the story to go and the relation ship between Lizzie and Ethan to go. **

**Thanks!!**

**~marinesdaughter101**

* * *

13. Plans and Visions

* * *

The next day was set. Tanya and her family were comeing over again and they were bringing a new member. His name is Garrett. He is - aparently - Kate's mate. Tanya told me over the phone that he wasn't there because he was hunting in some other region. That's why they left, like, a day after they dropped me off.

I am, at the moment, reading. I was bored so I'm reading one of Carlisle's medical books. I'm in my room, sitting on my couch. I wasn't just reading though. After an houre of reading I layed the book down and listened. I heard Emmett and Jasper yelling at the TV. Ethan's voice would come up from somewhere, but I was sure that he wasn't really watching TV.

Its still early in the morning so Edward, Bella, and Renesmme are still at their cottage. Esme was looking at blue prints and Carlisle was in his room working. Rosalie and Alice were in the sitting room with the boys except they were talking. I couldn't make out what about, but they were talking.

I stared at the book before deciding that I would go downstairs. Right before I entered the room I heard Alice and Rosalie's voices abruptly stop. Once I entered they looked up from where they were sitting and watched me. I raised an eye brow and sat on the floor next to Emmett.

They were watching foot ball. I layed my head againts the couch. I closed my eyes hoping to drown out all the noise only to hear a voice right above me.

"Loud, aren't they?" It was Ethan. I sat up and turned around. There he was, just staring at me. He had the same look in his eyes as he did the night he came here and when we were on the deck. I still couldn't place it.

I just nodded. He laughed softly and turned his eyes to the TV. He didn't look like he was paying atention.

I turned back to the TV, feeling self conscious, and watched. I felt Alice and Rose's eyes boring into the back of my head. I got up and sat next to them.

"What?" I hissed. "I may not have mind reading but I can definatly tell when somethings up. What is it?" I asked them. They looked shocked for a bit but recovored.

"Oh, well, we just wanted to see that look he always gives you." replied Alice honestly. If I could blush I would.

"What look?" I looked over at Ethan. He could probably hear our discussion. He turned his head and looked at me when he noticed I was looking at him. He smiled warmly and raised his eye brows at Alice and Rose.

I turned back to them, annoyed. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing!" they both said. Ethan looked over at me again, eye brows scrunched together. He looked so cute when he did that! I just shook my head and he looked away, a grin on his face.

I gestured for them to follow me and we went up to my room. I sat on my couch and gestured for them to do the same. They sat and both had a little grin on their faces.

"What?!" I asked.

Their smiles just got wider. "I saw a vision where he tells you that he loves you!" shrieked Alice. I roled my eyes.

"Again, how in the world can _he _love _me_? I told him I hated him last time I saw him. _And _your visions change. That could of been just a thought that sounded good for a while and then changed his mind! He just can't feel the same way I feel for him." My eyes grew wide. Did I just say that?

I got my answer when their smiled grew ten fold and jumped up and down in their seats.

"I knew it!" Alice said. "I just knew it!"

"You should really see the way he looks at you, ya know." Rose said. "Its all there on his face. Its hard to miss."

Well, I missed it so I guess it was. I just still couldn't see why he would love me.

There was a knock on my door. Edward came in and raised an eye brow at the way that I looked. I shook my head and headed over to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Tanya's here." he said. He raised an eye brow again.

_I'll tell you latter. _I thought.

He just nodded and strode out to the hallway.

We were down stairs in seconds. I placed my self next to Emmett and Edward. Emmett looked at me and wiggled his eye brows. I glared. He just laughed and turned away.

In front of us was the Denali clan. The new member - Garrett - was tall and had long sandy colored hair pulled up in a pony tail. He smiled when he saw me. He had an arm wrapped around Kate and she had her head placed on his shoulder.

I smiled back. Carlisle was talking to them about what Peter said. Peter and his wife were still here but they were hunting. Jake was here as well, but his pack wasn't.

Carlisle turned to us and said, "Aliright, they now know what's happening. For now we can relax but we need to stay allert." He turned around and sat with Esme.

Every one started talking and hanging out. I just sat there and listened. Alice was talking to Ethan. I didn't want to find out what about.

But I had a feeling I would find out soon.

* * *

**A/N: So??? Like it??? Not??? Plz review!!! I want to know what you think. I also need ideas. Thanks!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	14. Truth

**A/N: 'Kay, well, this may be the last chapter I do for a while. I might end up having trouble writing the chapter after this. Hey, I'm going to make Lizzie a bit shorter, 'Kay??? She's now five feet and nine inches tall.**

**Well, hope you like it!!!**

**~marinesdaughter101**

* * *

14. Truth

* * *

Tanya and her family were all sitting on the floor, talking. Emmett was talking to Jasper and Peter about who knows what. Rose, Alice, Esme and Bella were talking to Kate, Carmen, and Tanya, while Nessie was playing with Jake. Edward was talking to Garrett and Carlisle. That left Ethan and I.

I sighed. I spotted him sitting by himself on a couch watching every one around him. I even saw him stare at me until he relised I was watching him.

I went over and sat by him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered. He turned to me with a questioning look. "Why do you ask?"

I looked everywhere but his eyes. "Uh. . . Well, you were by your self. I can leave if you don't want me sitting with you." He looked shocked.

"No!" he said. "No, you're fine. You can sit with me if you want." I grinned.

"'Kay." I was silent then (besides all the talking coming from the rest of the family). I didn't doubt Alice's vision as much as I did earlier but I still didn't find it very likely.

"Do you want to go out on the deck?" Ethan's voice brought me back from my reverie.

I nodded and followed him out on to the deck. I walked over to the side and let my hands fall over it. I watched the river flowing, listening to the birds chirp.

Ethan came and stood next to me. I tried to think up something to say and failed. But what came out of my mouth was unexpected.

"Do you hate me?" I closed my eyes, very upset that I just said that. When I opened them again Ethan looked hurt. I didn't expect that.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, hurt dripping from every word.

I inhaled. "Because I told you I hated you and told you to leave five years ago." I answered.

He turned to look at the trees. "I've never hated you Lizz. Far from it." He turned to me again. "When you told me to leave," He tightned his lips. "and said that you hated me, I didn't hate you back. Never. I felt broken." Passion was very clear in his words. You couldn't mistake it for any thing else.

I turned and looked over to where the river flowed.

"Oh." I said. I bit down on my lowed lip. I always did that when I felt bad, guilty, or nervous. He caught it and the next thing I knew he was hugging me. He held me close, gently smoothing my hair with his hand. He then held me out and looked at me.

"I love you Lizzie." I smiled.

"I love you too." He then kissed me. It was a short but sweet kiss. Then he just held me there, his chin on my head. He was easly six foot four, six foot five.

"We should probably go back inside." I said.

He kissed the top of my head and murmured, "Okay." He pecked my lips one last time before taking my hand and leading me inside. We sat on the small love seat. I sat down next to him, his arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder.

I saw Alice and Rosalie look at me. They both smiled broadly and tapped Emmett and Jasper on the shoulder. They turned and saw us, eyes wide. I couldn't help but laugh at their expresions. Edward turned around and smiled when he looked at me. Of course, he allready knew.  
Stupid mind reading abilities.

Bella was smiling warmly at me before she picked up Nessie.

I closed my eyes and held Ethan's hand. There was one thing I was sure of.

Maria and Reinhold were _not _going to take my family away no matter how hard they tried.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Plz review!! I like hearing what you all think. **

**Now, I REALLY need ideas for mynexy chapter. I'm clueless!!! PM me when you guys get ideas. Thanks!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	15. First Attack

**A/N: This is getting more fun to wright!!! I am, hopefuly, building the story up. Now, don't be scared to critise me. If you don't, than I won't know what I'm doing wrong and won't improve. **

**I hope you guys will like this chapter. Thanks!!!**

**~marinesdaughter101**

* * *

Chapter 14. First Attack

* * *

How come, when you get every thing you wanted something bad happens? Why do I get my family and Ethan back, but its in the middle of all this mahem? Whatever it is I know we'll get through it. Alice is watching with her visions, Ethan and I are being traind by Jasper, the pack are on gaurd, and every one else are getting stuff ready.

Right now I'm reading. Ethan and I just got finnished training. I'm reading one of Bella's books with my head on Ethan's lap. He's watching TV. We are, at the moment, waiting for every one to be ready to go. Jacob wants to go out, which made Alice very happy. So, Alice, Jasper, Ethan, me, Nessie, and Jacob are going shopping around Port Angelas. We're only going to be out for an hour or two.

Just then, Alice darted in. She smirked when she saw that my head was on Ethan's lap.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Alice? Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and darted back out.

Ethan and I got up and met her in the garage. Ethan and I got in my car with Jake and Nessie in the back. Alice and Jasper got in her yellow Porche. Jasper insisted on comeing. He didn't want Alice going without him during this time.

We got to our destination in a matter of an hour. We all went where Nessie wanted to go first. She wanted to get ice creem. We got her mint chocolate chip. Once we were done Alice wanted to get her a new out fit. We let her dress Nessie up for a while until it got out of control. We ended up getting her two bags full of clothing. She wanted to go sit on the edge of the giant water fountan. She went over with Jake and placed her hand in the water, giggling. Alice and Jasper went a little ways away to go look in the window of a store.

I looked around the shops to see that it was almost deserted. Only a few people were here and they were all in side. I decided I wanted to go look in the window of a book store. Ethan followed and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and pulled him along. We got to the window and looked through. They had a big stack of books to look at.

After about a minute of this I heard a scream. I whiped around and darted back to where Jake and Renesmme were. Jake had fased and was in front on Nessie protectively. There was a vampire crouched in front of Jake. It was a male. He had dark, rich brown hair and crimson eyes. He was tall and lanky.

Alice and Jasper were already there. I made Alice pick Nessie up and run to the cars while I tackled the vampire. I pinned him to the ground and let out a hiss. Ethan came beside me and hellped me pick him up. I finnished him off - after questioning him first - and heard a howl of pain. I turned around to see an other vampire on top of Jacob while Jasper jumped and attacked it. It was female. She had cropped red hair and was tiny. She looked like she was changed around the age of twelve. Jasper bit her neck and she calapsed. She soon got up and jumped on him. They fought and I ran over and grabbed her from behind. I kicked her, which made her groan in pain. Jasper was now looking at Jake, who looked pretty beat up. I faught the girl with Ethan. She was good but she was only acting on rage, not skill. We soon finished her off but not before I got a tast of her ability. I fell down on my knees in pain. I felt a shock of electricity go through my body. I curled up in a ball while it went on for a few more seconds. Ethan ran up to me and picked me up.

"Liz, are you okay?" he asked, worried. I just nodded and clung to his shirt. I could still feal the shock in my body and it wasn't pleasant.

Jake had called his pack brothers - and sister. They were there helping. We soon were back at the house. Ethan was telling Carlisle and Edward what happened while he held me close to his chest. Renesmme was crying into Bella's shirt and alice was holding Jasper's hand. I felt a wave of calm fall over me. I looked over at Jasper and smiled in thanks. He just nodded.

That's what happened the rest of the night. We got more prepared, knowing that they were already attacking and makeing more new borns. I stayed with Ethan the whole time. He insisted that I follow him around and I did it gladly.

Now we just had to figure out when and where they were going to attack.

* * *

**A/N: So??? Do you like it??? Not??? Review!!!**


	16. Scared

**A/N: Yay!! You guys liked it!!! I'm happy. Sorry, I just had an Alice moment. lol!!=]**

**Now, I'm brane storming over here but I still need ideas. You all have some pretty good ideas sometimes and I need some of it, 'kay??? 'Cause I'm having trouble with thinking up the last chapter and thinking about how it should end. And how I should make the chapter that has Maria and Reinhold attacking. Well, I'll try my best, but that doesn't mean I don't want ideas. Thanks!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**

* * *

Chapter 16. Scared

* * *

Carlisle, at the moment, is tending to Jacob. He got messed up pretty bad by the new born.

Ethan is more like Edward than I thought. _Very _over protective. I wanted to go hunting last night and he insisted that he went with me. Of course I was more than happy to have him come, but he's been anxious ever since the attack. He kept asking Alice if she knew when the attack would be and asking Edward to keep an eye on me. Bella said it was similar to when they were getting attacked by the Volturi. She said Edward was over protective even thought she was a vampire.

I just finished making dinner for Nessie. She said she wanted human food tonight because Jake wouldn't hunt with her right now. "He's in bad shape right now Nessie," I had said to her. She just pouted and asked for PB&J.

I headed into my bedroom to get my ipod - loaded with almost all classical - and headed out side. I headed towards the forest and placed my head phones in my ear. I just found a good enough tree and climbed. I got to the top and looked down. It was a pretty big tree. Exactly what I wanted. I leaned against the trunk and listened to Clair De Lune. When it was over I took them out of my ears and listened. I heard movement down on the ground. It didn't sound like an animal. I jumped down and landed on the dirt. I looked around and smelled my surroundings. Definatly not animal. I looked around and saw a rustle of leaves. I darted over and found a foot prints.

Than I was attacked from behind.

I whipped around to find a tall slender female vampire with waist length black hair and bright red eyes. She was crouched and hissed at me.

I copied her. "What are you doing here? Do you work for Maria?"

She smiled evily. "Ah, well, I'm spying on you and your sweet little family. I didn't know a coven could be so tame. Well, they won't be for long." She licked her lips with her tongue. I growled. She just laughed. "And, yes. I do work for Maria. I'm so glad that that little Volturi guard told us they wanted you all dead. Of course he said that's what Aro wants. He just doesn't want to ruin his reputation." She smirked. "Oh, well, are you going to try and kill me? That'll be interesting, now won't it?" she taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out now." I said in a deadly voice. "Before I rip you limb from limb."

She scoffed. "Like that'll happen." Than she attacked me.

She was at least a year old. But she wasn't in control of her thirst, that was easy to tell.

She bit over my shoulder while I ripped part of her arm off. She screamed in pain while I growled.

"I said, get out." I threatened. "Now!" I was in a rage. That's another thing me and Edward have in common. Threaten to hurt our family and we'll get mad.

She ran off, holding her arm. I straitened up and looked around. Edward wasn't at the house. He was with Bella at Charlie's house. That's why no one came.

MY shoulder was dislocated. I relocated it and walked at a human pace. It was getting dark by the time I got back to the house.

* * *

**Ethan's POV. A/N: Thought it would be needed.**

* * *

Jasper and I finished training and I'm looking for Elizabeth. I couldn't find her any where! I looked up in her bed room; not there. In the garage; not there. Back yard? I found a sent. I followed it for a few minutes to find Lizzie walking up to me. She looked raged! She was clutching her ipod in her hand. Her eyes were black, and her face was expressionless.

She looked up when she heard me and ran into my arms. She clutched at my shirt and sobbed tearless sobs.

I looked down at her and asked, "What's wrong, Liz?" I worried. What could make my love cry? She said she was making Nessie dinner. That couldn't be it, 'cause she just came out of the forest.

She looked up at me. "I found someone spying on us in he forest. I scared her of but she said she was going to make sure she kill our family." She chocked on the last word. I smoother her hair and picked her up bridal style. I ran back to the house and called every one else in. Once every one was in questions were fired.

* * *

**Back to Lizzie's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was laying on Ethan's lap, curled up beside him. He was smoothing my hair and whispering soothing words to me. Its now been an hour since the little attack. Alice said that it should be a few days before they do. She said that, at the moment, they're going to attack in the clearing. I wasn't looking forward to it.

I am, at the moment, being asked questions by Carlisle and Edward. Ethan's just trying to make me feel better.

"What do you know about Reinhold?" Carlisle asked me.

I thought. "Well, what I know of him is that he likes to feel important. He likes to be the best and to make others feel small and week. That's why he loves to use his power so much." I never liked him. He wasn't thoughtful, he was rude, and a jerk.

"What did the girl say? Did she say any thing important?" he asked.

I nodded. "She said that they got permission from a Volturi guard. That's why Alice didn't see it coming. Because Aro didn't say they could. She said that the guard said Aro wouldn't because he doesn't want to ruin his reputation." I scoffed.

"That sounds like Aro." Edward said, nodding. "He wouldn't want to give out the orders afraid he'll ruin his rep. So once - I highly doubt it - kill us Aro will probably just kill them and say it was a little miss hap."

"Well, whatever they do, we need to keep an eye on each other. We're family, we don't want to the other to get hurt." Carlisle said.

I just nodded. Every one went their seperat ways. Emmett, Jasper, and Ethan watched the game while I sat next to Ethan reading. Rose and Alice were doing Nessie's hair on the couch while Edward and Bella were at their cottage. Carlisle and Esme were in their room talking.

After earlier I was ready for whatever was coming. I was not going to let them take my family away.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo????? Review!!!**

**And, don't forget, I want more ideas. thanks!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	17. Fight

**A/N: Well, I'm hoping that the story won't end too soon. I'm planing on at least a few more hapters. Maybe. Well, lets cross out fingers and hope for the best!!! I'm trying to figure out what story I'll wright next. Once I think of a few I'll ask what you guys think. Thanks!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**

* * *

Chapter 17. Fight

* * *

To day is the day. I'm not what you called scared. I wasn't scared of fighting. I was scared of loosing family. Jake's and Sam's pack were both fighting, plus the Denali clan, then all of us. That's a lot. But the question is, is it enough? We'll find out.

The whole pack _grew. _They were all lined up behind us. The rest of us were ready. Bella had her shield up, Kate was ready full on, Alice was keeping watch, Jasper was keeping all of us calm, and I was ready for some kill. Me, being able to control minds, would have fun. So, that means we won't have to fight very long. I can make about half of their side attack each other while we attack the other half. But of course Bella's going to guard us, so Reinhold wont get to us. As far as I know he can do up to five people at the same time. Not good.

I'm now standing in the clearing, holding Ethan's hand. We both were sure we would live through this. And every one else - besides me, Ethan, and the Denali's - had already fought new borns.

Emmett looked hipped. Rose was in his embrace and looked annoyed. He was smiling like crazy, just happy to be able to fight. Jasper was holding Alice's hand looking the same as ever. Calm. I liked that about him. He was never too loud but he wasn't all the way quiet aether. Edward was holding Bella to his side while Nessie was in the house. Esme agreed that she would watch her. It was her or Jacob, and we needed Jacob. I mean, he's a huge werewolf!

Alice's eyes glazed over and then back to normal. Her head poped up and said, "Five minutes." We all got ready. Ethan gave me a hug and a peck on the lips. I smiled and turned back to the opening of the clearing. The minutes went be before our eyes and heard the rustle of leaves and hair. It was the day with Tanya all over again.

Before I knew it we had at least seventy vampires in front of us. Led by - who else - Reinhold and Maria. Reinhold looked frustrated. I laughed. He was trying to use his powers on me. He growled and stepped forward.

"So, I see we have a little challenge now do we?" he said. He turned to the black haired girl that I fought a few days ago. "Is that the girl you fought and lost to, Maya?" he asked her, pointing to me. She nodded. He laughed softly, yet evilly. "Why Lizzie, you seem to be a good fighter if you were able to beat Maya here." he said turning to me. I smirked.

"Thanks. But its Elizabeth, to you." I retorted. He rose an eye brow.

"Why, aren't you rude to the one that created you." he said.

I grinned. "Yup! Besides, you never were a good role model." He looked frustrated again. "Trying to black me out, now are you?" I asked him slyly. He looked at me wide eyed. "Now, if you want to, you can fight us. You won't be happy if you do though. And do you relies that if you do end up killing us you'll get killed by Aro? Yeah, he'll just say it was a misunderstanding."

"Look, you seem you know every thing. No, we'll get a reward by Aro, that's what." Idiot, I thought.

"Fine. If that's what you think. What is it?" Ethan gave my hand a squeeze. _What's he thinking, Edward? _I thought. I looked over at him when Reinhold wasn't looking. He nodded.

"Okay!" I said. "If that's what you want." Reinhold turned to me.

"What?" he asked, baffled.

"Oh, I forgot. You want to fight, right?" Then I heard an outcry. Three vampires darted out of their spots. I made them stop in their tracks. "Trying to trick us, now are you?" I asked him. "Did you forget my ability?" His eyes grew wide. I made half of his grupe attack eachother. We couldn't have new born vampires killing inocent people. Soon they were all lying in pieces. Kate dashed over there and lit it up in seconds. There was a thing of smoke in front of us now. Maria shrieked in rage.

"What did you do?!" she yelled at us. there were not no less then thirty vampires in front of us.

"I'll do it again." I threatened. I turned to Edward. He nodded. I did it and there were now fifteen vampires.

Reinhold was not happy. "Now!" he yelled they all ran at us. They were such idiots!

We attacked. The pack did really good. I had two of the opposing team battle while I killed two other ones. Soon all there was was Maria and Reinhold with a big mound on fire.

They looked raged. But, they ran off, knowing they didn't stand a chance. Carlisle said that if they did that we could just tell Aro their little stunt and he would hunt them down himself.

We cried in victory. All of us were still hear and unharmed. Well, forget a few tooth marks and we're unharmed.

Esme and Nessie got here in seconds. We all hugged and embraced one another. Nessie jumped on Jake's back laughing, while the pack looked pleased. Jake was the only one still in the form of a wolf.

I was happy. My family and I were safe. No threats were turned towards us. Nothing. We all headed back to the house slowly, laughing and talking on the way.

Little did I know that there were more surprises.

* * *

**A/N: What's the surprise???? I'll update soon!!! Review!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	18. Big Day

**A/N: Well, this might be the last chapter. But, I'm going to make another book that's Twilight related. I hope you guys like this chapter!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**

* * *

Chapter 18. Big Day

* * *

Alice was running down the hall at human speed - due to all the humans - and came up to me. "Come on, Lizzie!" she yelled. "I have to get your makeup done!" I looked at her confused.

"Why? The wedding doesn't start until one! Its six in the morning!" She looked at me weird.

"Why, perfection takes time, silly girl." she said. "I wont be done 'till ten, than we have to get you into you dress and do your hair." I stared at her wide eyed. She laughed and pulled me through the hall way, up the stairs, and into her bath room. She set me down and got to work.

* * *

_~ Flash Back ~_

_

* * *

_

After we all got inside I sat down and talked with the others. Alice looked slightly happier than usual and was jumping. I would give her looks but she would just ignore them.

Not long after that Ethan asked my if I wanted to go to the lake. There was a beautiful lake that had huge trees and flowers every where near the house. I said yes and followed him there. Once we got there I noticed that there was a blanket next to the lake. I sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. I smiled, taking in the scenery.

Ethan Shifted next to me. I looked up at him. He was smiling and had a twinkle in his eye I never saw before. He moved from his spot and keeled down on one knee in front of me. I gasped. He took out a black satin box and opened it. In side was a ring. The ring was silver and had two little diamonds on each side of a beautiful shaped diamond. It was simple yet elagent.

"Will you marry me, Elizabeth Adelaide Mason Cullen?" he asked me. I noticed what the twinkle was. Love. He loved me and I could tell.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and hugged him well whispering, "Yes. I would love to marry you." He hugged me back before pulling away and placing the ring on my finger.

We set there the rest of the night talking, lauging, enjoying each others company.

I was going to marry Ethan Carter. My name was going to be Elizabeth Adelaide Carter. I felt the happiest ever in that very moment. I had my family and I was marrying the mad that I love.

* * *

_~ End Flash Back

* * *

_

Alice is done now and she's pulling my gown over my head. Rose and Bella are doing my hair while Alice is pinning my dress in the back. When they were done they looked ecstatic. Alice pulled me to the mirror and showed me what I looked like.

I gasped. My gown was white and felt like satin. It flowed beautifully over my curves and had thin straps at the top. It flowed to the floor making a small little train. There were little diamonds embroided on the left side of the gown and gave it a bit of shine. I loved it.

My hair curled down over my shoulders, the red in it shining. The sides of my hair over my ears were puled up into a clip on top of my head and a little crown placed in front of it. The veil layed on the back of my hair.

My makeup was done simple. You can't do a lot to a vampire. I had mascara on, light lip gloss, and light eye shadow. It gave some sparkle to my face.

I turned to them and hugged them. "Thanks you!" I said. Alice looked a bit mad and fixed my hair back. I just grinned. "I love it." I said sincerely.

"Yay!" Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Bella and Rosalie just beamed. Nessie came in then, saying that every thing was ready.

Bella was my Maid of Honor. I mean, she's like, my best friend - besides Alice - and my sister-in-law. Alice and Rose were my brides maids, Nessie was my flower girl, and I thought that one of the boys next to Ethan could hold the rings.

All three of them were wearing simple but beautiful gowns. They looked similar to mine but not as elegant. Nessie was wearing a cute little dress that had a few flowers on the bottom of it.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie lead me to the staires. (Alice decorated everything. She did splendidly.) I walked down the staircase and waited for my cue. Since I didn't have my real dad with me Carlisle said he would walk me. When it was time we walked down together. He handed me off at the altar and I stood next to Ethan. I smiled when I saw him. He smiled back and took my hand.

We said our I do's and kissed.

"You are now man and wife." I smiled and looked at Ethan. He was smiling bigger than I've ever seen him. He kissed me again and we walked off and was greeted by swarms of people. Emmett picked me up and said something like, "My 'lil sis is growing up," and Rose hugged me saying congrats. Bella gave me a huge hug and Edward looked over joyed. He picked me up and hugged me.

"I'm happy for you, sis." he said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

We were greeted by several more after that until we got to the dance floor. We danced together, my head on his shouler. I was happy. Every one on the room could tell. I gues this is what you could call a "Happily Ever After." I would live for ever with this man and my family. I was content. I was over joyed.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N: I did it!!! I hope you guys like it!!! I'm going to think up stuff for the nexbook I'm going to write. Thanks!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


End file.
